


To Build a Fortress

by geoffox



Series: Forts [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Multi, Stucky - Freeform, Yaaaay, they're all building forts together now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geoffox/pseuds/geoffox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now Barnes has them hooked on this fort building thing. They need more blankets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Um, here's the beginning of part 2 of Forts. So yeah. Um. Enjoy!

It started when Steve left on a mission with Clint to Uganda. Tony walks onto his floor and finds the sheets stripped from his bed and the linen closet bare.

“Jarvis,” He calls out, taking another sip of his gorgeous caffeinated coffee.

“Yes, sir?” Jarvis answers.

Tony takes another sip. “Jarvis. Where the hell are my sheets.”

“I believe Mr. Barnes and Mr. Wilson are busy on the Rogers-Barnes floor.”

Tony sniffs. “They building forts?” This is madness. Utter madness.

“Yes, sir.”

Well. On a normal day there would be no way Tony would get roped into this. Unfortunately, when his sheets get involved, that means _he_ has to get involved. This means a thorough investigation of the Roger-Barnes floor.

He finds one of his stray pillows in the elevator. Great. Wonderful. _Amazing_. Tony takes another sip and rolls with it.

 

Tony pushes the door open and is met with a pillow palace. Sam and Barnes and—

“Nat, you’re wrapped up in this craziness too—those are _Egyptian_ _cotton_ , Barnes, no no, not my sheets. Unlike you,” He gestures with his coffee mug. “I _sleep_.”  

There’s music playing in the background, poppy perfect tunes that emanate from the stereo. Natasha looks up from where she’s helping Barnes rig up his sheets with some complicated string and grappling hooks. She says nothing but quirks a smile that lights up her face. Barnes glances at Tony for a moment, before he turns back to his work. Sam is somewhere under the mess of blankets and pillows, a lump by the couch.

“Yanno,” Tony says finally. “I bet there’s a neater way you could do that. “He takes a sip from his coffee and sighs because he’s just gotten roped into this, hasn’t he?

“Don’t just stand there,” Natasha replies. “Pull some weight already.”

“I need to grab tools.” Tony sets his mug down on the coffee table stranded by the entrance hall. “I bet if we used nails we could maximize space.”

Barnes shoots him a shy smile. They haven’t really interacted a whole lot, aside from the whole dismantling and remantling of the robotic arm. Barnes had been heavily drugged though, and confused, and Tony still wonders if he even remembers that at all.

“Don’t give me that look B,” Tony snaps somewhat good naturedly. “B” is the nickname that everyone calls Barnes. Sam, Steve, Nat, Bruce, even Thor has called Bucky “B” at one point or another. It just fits.

Barnes looks away, saying nothing. Tony heads back towards the hallway. “I’ll be right back.”

 

 

 

When he finally gets back, box of tools in hand, Tony is surprised to find that a Norse god has joined the fort building crew. Thor is there, setting up a cushion against the newly repositioned coffee table. Tony’s mug is sitting on the floor. He quickly rescues his baby. There there.

The fort is really looking like a fort by this point. The riggings gave it a ceiling about five feet from the floor and the walls are lined with stacked pillows and cushions. It’s a veritable fortress, which is what it is of course. Tony immediately starts nailing his Egyptian cotton sheets to the wall and decides that this is, by all accounts, an amazing use of his time.

At one point, he finds Barnes, sitting on the ground in the kitchen, taking his pills, and he sighs again.

“Hey B, we could turn this room into an amazing adjoining fortress.” He says casually, trying not to act so excited by the prospect. He wonders how a governmental system would function under a scenario such as this one. Divisions would probably be made by rooms—

“You fixed my arm.” Barnes says, sounding a little confused and very lost. Tony has this wish that’ll never go away, where he creates a world without HYDRA and human experimentation and pain. It’d be a fine world, where the Avengers wouldn’t be needed and they could just hang out like normal people and build forts together.

“Yeah,” He says. “I did. I wondered if you remembered that.” It’s a bit harder to joke around Barnes. It’s a bit harder to joke because you take one look at Barnes and realize how fragile _he_ is and how _fucked_ _up_ HYDRA is and how _angry_ Tony is and—

“Let’s build it into the kitchen then?” Bucky poses it like a question. Tony blinks.

“Yeah. Hell knows I’ve got nothing better to do.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! Just to finish it up! I don't know whether I'll do more pillow forts AUs or what, cause I'm basically out of ideas for this and I have other things to work on. We'll see!

****  
  
  


Bruce is sorta the go with the flow guy. The guy that’ll go with the crowd. The nice guy. The _green_ guy, but that’s another can of beans altogether.

So as he wanders around the now empty stark tower, he wonders where everyone went.

Who knows. Really, who knows?

“Hey Jarvis,” He asks as he gets on the elevator. “Where is everyone?”

“I believe everyone is upstairs on the Rogers-Barnes floor, sir.”

“Uh, why?”

At that precise moment Tony got on the elevator, a small box of nails in his hand. “Oh hey Bruce,” He says cheerfully. “You coming up to build with us? My fort is _fantastic_.”

“Build what exactly?” Bruce questions.

Tony shrugs. “Forts! Blanket forts, pillow forts, the works. Steve’s gonna have a crotchety old fit when he gets back and finds nails all over his walls.”

“He,” Bruce eyes the box of nails. “He probably will.”

The elevator dings after a moment, and the doors open to the open Rogers-Barnes floor. It’s dotted with small blanket spires, fine drapery, and wall working wonders. Thor is helping Sam and Natasha with another subsection, using the wall drapings as a handhold to tie up the blankets. Barnes is no where to be seen.

It’s pretty kinda amazing.

Bucky Barnes is not a generally happy camper. Not in this case anyway. Blanket forts were his coping method. Something that he had personally. Now everyone is encroaching on it with their own methodology. Everyone is loud and so cooperative it makes Bucky’s head hurt. Bucky’s head hurts a lot, but that’s why he’s taking medication. Sometimes Bucky wonders how people can put up with him because he’s so temperamental and moody and headachey. Steve tells him not to think like that.

Bucky feels guilty for thinking like that.

He’s hiding behind the couch in the living room when Sam and Natasha finally find him. Sam sits down next to him and Nat goes ahead and sits on the other side and it's okay.

Natasha says, "You alright Barnes?"

Bucky nods. He's fine, he really is. It's just his head again, complaining about all the noise. Bruce joined the crowd too so it's even louder, and though it might not be entirely noticeable to everyone, it's far more noticeable to a sound sensitive super soldier.

“Where’s Steve?” Barnes asks. Where’s Steve. The ever important question in his life. Basically everything revolves around Steve. Bucky is secretly fine with that. He wants Steve to come home and kiss him hello and then kiss him again and again and again. He wants Steve to come home and then everything would be okay. Everything would be okay for real.

“Maybe he’s on his way back.” Natasha offers. “Do you want me to check?”

“Yes,” Bucky says immediately.

Nat smiles.

“It’s too loud.” Barnes swallows. “Please.”

Sam cleared his throat. “Jarvis, turn down the tunes.”

Bucky tries a smile. It’s soft and careful and mainly reserved for when Steve gets home but it’s a fine smile. It’s his own. And that’s what matters.

Sam half gets up, being mindful of the blanket ceiling. “You wanna help us do your thing?”

Bucky looks up at him dolefully. “It’s my thing.”

Natasha elbows him in the ribs. “It’s our thing too now. You made it our thing.”

“I don’t like your reasoning.”

Natasha ruffles Barnes’ long hair. It’s pulled back into a ponytail today. Barnes pulls away, annoyed. He’s not a kid, though some avengers would definitely beg to differ. He just likes to keep things a bit simple is all. He likes to take things easy and keep things quiet and calm. Building forts is just a hobby that he’s fallen into. There’s a faint memory, of doing the exact same thing with a smaller, younger Steve.

“Hey B,” Tony calls out. “You should check out the government plan I created.” There’s a pause while he takes another sip of coffee. “I’m in the kitchen by the way.”

Barnes takes a look around at the palace being created around him and decides that maybe things are pretty nice.

Later when he’s looking over plans with Tony, who’s promoted himself to “Chief Architect” and Barnes to “Arbitrary Mayor,” Natasha waves her phone in the air with a grin and tells him that Steve and Clint are already on their way back.

 

When Steve (Advisoral Co-Mayor, thanks to B), and Clint (Honorary Robin Hood) finally arrive, Natasha (Royal Arch-Assasin) lets them in with a flourish.

The Advisoral Co-Mayor is appalled, at the veritable fortress that has been built on his floor. Honorary Robin Hood is amused. The Godforsaken Gatekeeper (Bruce says “Gee, thanks Tony”) greets them next with a plate of tiny sandwiches. He had to keep busy somehow.

The Advisoral Co-Mayor is beyond confused.

Honorary Robin Hood laughs and enjoys a snack.

The Advisoral Co-Mayor is finally directed to his beloved Arbitrary Mayor by the General Thunderhammer and the man that everyone in the kingdom only knows as “the Mysterious Wingman.”

They embrace in the Advisory Board Tent (Room A in the secondary Dining room).

“You’ve been busy,” Says the Co-Mayor.

“Do you like it?” Asks the Mayor shyly, carefully. “I remembered… You used to like them real elaborate.”

The Co-Mayor grins and kisses the Mayor on the tip of his nose. “I love it.” He kisses the Mayor again and the Royal Arch-Assasin tells them to keep it PG and it’s all okay.

Everything’s okay. And maybe it’ll stay that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, etc are very much appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Give me writing prompts on tumblr!](http://geoffreyisthebest.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> There you go, chapter 1! By the way, if anyone wants to weigh in on the governmental system, that will be more prominent in the next chapter and I'm still deciding who's gonna be the leader of this ragtag buncha dorks.
> 
> Anyway.
> 
> Comments, kudos, etc, very much appreciated!
> 
> [Ask me questions on tumblr!](http://geoffreyisthebest.tumblr.com)


End file.
